An electronic device may include sensing devices used to detect certain environmental conditions. Some sensing devices, such as pressure sensors, require an opening, or openings, in order to receive air to determine the pressure. However, by increasing the number of openings, the likelihood of exposure to liquid ingress in the electronic device increases, thereby increasing the likelihood of damage to the electronic device.
In order to reduce the number of openings, the pressure sensor can be centrally located within the electronic device and rely upon air from an existing opening. However, in order for the pressure sensor to accurately and quickly determine pressure sensor, air passing through the existing opening much reach the pressure sensor. This may lead to slower response times for the pressure sensor, as the pressure sensor may not determine pressure changes until the air fully circulates throughout the electronic device.